Saanich Fire Department
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank capacities are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 760 Vernon Avenue Built 1962 :Engine 1 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/50) (SN#018160) :Engine 11 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1250/580/2x20F) (SN#706030) (Ex-Engine 2, Engine 3) :Ladder 1 - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/300/30F/100' mid-mount tower) (SN#504020) :Rescue 1 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI (SN#728) :Tanker 1 - 2001 International S2674 / Superior (1050/2500/25F) (SN#SE 2538) :Battalion 1 - 2016 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD w/ Leer Canopy :Medic 1 - 2018 Chevrolet 3500HD / Profire :Chief - 2016 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 SSV (Unmarked) The callsign for the unmarked Chief units can vary from "Chief 1" to "Chief 5" :Chief - 2016 Ford F-150 4x4 w/ Canopy (Unmarked) :Wildlands 1 (610) - 2008 Ford F-550 XL SD 4x4 / Hub (port./225/CAFS) (SN#3900-1026) :Marine 1 - 2005 18' Zodiac Hurricane (C04975BC) :ATV - 2007 Yamaha Grizzly 700 :UTV '''- 2015 Polaris Ranger 900 :'''Utility (611) - 20?? Ford Ranger :Utility (613) - 20?? Ford Ranger :Utility (614) - 20?? Dodge Caravan :Investigation 1 (615) - 200? Ford E-350 / Stahl USV :Mechanic 2 (616) - 20?? GMC Sierra 3500 HD (Shop Mechanic's Vehicle) :Utility (617) - 20?? Ford Ranger :Training Van (618) - 20?? Chevrolet Express :Fire Inspector / Utility Vehicle (620) - 201? Dodge Ram 1500 ProMaster Saanich Emergency Program *''A Division of Saanich Fire Dept., Based at Fire Station 1'' :Unit 633 - 199? Ford E-350 communications bus (Ex-HandyDART transit bus) :Unit 636 - 2014 Ford F-350 XL SD / 1989 Superior / 2014 Express Custom refurb search & rescue truck :Emergency Command (1625) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star ELFD / SVI (SN#861) 'Fire Station 2 '- 4595 Elk Lake Drive Built 1978 :Engine 2 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/700/50F) (SN#514211 / SO#4496) :Tanker 2 - 1976 Hendrickson / Thibault / 2007 Hub / Wellington Plastics (-/2500) (SN#1009) (Chassis ex-1976 Thibault quint) 'Fire Station 3' - 1900 McKenzie Avenue Built 1974, Under Renovation :Engine 3 - 2019 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Smeal (1750?/700/50F) (SO#218105-01) :Ladder 3 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal / 2016 Profire (1500/500/50A/75' rear-mount) (SN#012220) :Engine 32 - 1999 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/800/25F) (SN#SE 2079) (Ex-Engine 11) :Engine 33 - 1990 Pierce Lance / Superior (1250/500) (SN#E-5517) (SN#SE 1008) (Ex-Pumper 603, Engine 32, Engine 11) Assignment Unknown :606 (Parade) - 1969 LaFrance 975-PMC pumper/tanker (625/1500) (SN#N69-121) This truck is currently stored at Central Saanich Fire Hall 1 :2019 Chevrolet Colorado (Fire Prevention) :2019 Chevrolet Colorado (Fire Prevention) :2019 Chevrolet Express (Training Div) Retired Apparatus :(620) - 2007 Ford Ranger utility :2005 Ford Excursion SSV (Ex-Battalion 1) :2001 KME Excel pumper (1250/625/15F) (GSO#4857) (Ex-Westlake Fire Department (Texas)) :2000 International 4900 / Superior walk-in rescue (SN#SE 2341) (Sold to Beauval Fire & Rescue) :2000 Hino FD220 / Maxon Air / Hazmat :(634) - 1998 Ford E-250 utility van (SEP) :1996 GMC Suburban 2500LS :1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pumper (1250/500/25A/25B/60' B60 boom) (SN#NQT04Z32C21S0623) (Sold to Britannia Beach VFD) :1989 Zodiac III (80 IGPM) :1989 Ford F-350 / Superior search & rescue truck (box remounted to 2014 Ford F-350 by Express Custom) (possible SE 1241 former University Endowment Lands) :1988 GMC Vandura 3500 emergency support unit (Ex-Moving Company Rig) :(632) - 1985 Chevrolet P30 step van / emergency social services unit :1985 GMC Sierra 3500 / Anderson mini-pumper (250/150) (SN#IS-2.5-75) (Ex-Expo 86 Fire Department) :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1077) :1979 International CO1950B / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#611) :1976 Hendrickson FTCO F-2070 / Thibault quint (840/200/100’ mid-mount) (SN#T76-170) Converted to a water tanker by Hub in 2007 :1976 Blue Bird / FD-built command :1973 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T73-178) :1973 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (840/300) :1966 LaFrance 910-QNC Quad (840/500) (SN#N66-8220) :1960 FWD / American Marsh pumper (840/500) (Sold to Caycuse VFD) :1957 Ford F-800 V8 Tandem / FD-built tanker :1957 FWD / American Marsh pumper (840/500) (Now privately owned) :1954 Dodge tanker :1953 Bickle-Seagrave 400B pumper (840/?) (SN#F-6454) (Sold to Skidegate VFD) :1946 Mercury / Barton (500/?) :194? Dodge / FD-built unit (Sold to Metchosin VFD) :1944 Bickle-Seagrave 66E City Service Ladder (SN#C-1117) (Ex-CFB Esquimalt) :1944 International K-8 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (500/400) (Ex-RCAF, sold to Colwood VFD) :1942 International K-8 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (Ex-RCAF) :1942 Dodge / FD-built hose wagon (front-mount pump added 1951, 300/250) (Sold to Quesnel VFD) :1940 LaFrance B-560 pumper (840/?) (SN#L-1231) (Sold to Mackenzie VFD) :1938 Chevrolet Maple Leaf tanker :1936 International C-35 / FD-built tanker (?/800) (Ownership transferred to Central Saanich VFD) :1930 GMC-LaFrance pumper (500/?) :1926 Cadillac / FD-built hose wagon :1917 Russel-Knight / Victoria FD Shops Conversion (Ex-Victoria FD) External Links *Saanich Fire Department Notes Station Map Category:Capital Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of Bickle-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Marsh apparatus Category:Former operators of NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus